The Nightmare Trap
by misha's impala
Summary: the doctor and rose are exhausted aftr an exiting day and drift off into their dreams, but whats lurking in the shadows in their minds causing their dreams to collide into one another. the doctor and rose must fight for their lives while they conquer each nightmare that this mysterious cloaked figure is throwing them into. Wil they find how to wake up or will they stay in the trap?


**_(A.N) Sooo... this is my first fic so be nice (especially you grammar nazis). CONSTRUCTIVE advice is really welcome. watching doctor who right now and struggling not to cry. (DAMN YOU DOOMSDAY). I thought of this story in the middle of the night while NOT sleeping. so i stayed up till 2 making a rough draft. its going to be really stupid so i hope your brain doesn't melt halfway through this... soooo... here u go (texting language sorry)also this will take place in between the satan pit and fear her. i like the bold setting so deal with it :)_**

**_I dedicate this to my great friends Amy(mentalasylumnpatient13) Gen, Julia (Jules verne), Mary and Jes. thank you my lovelies._**

Rose's eyes could barely keep up.

The doctor was dancing around the console bathed in the gold and blue lights of the Tardis. the lights flashing to the beat of the song every now and again. The spice girls wannabe song was blasting all around her while her eyes followed the doctor skip and twirl around the console flicking random switches and levers

_"So tell me what you want, what you really really want!"_ the doctor sang

_"I'll tell you what you want, what i really really want!"_ she sang back as loudly as she could.

She was laughing so hard she thought she might pee. She loved being with the doctor he was so funny and wonderful and made her smile so much, and at times like this just made her so happy and a little bit looney.

_"I really really really wanna zig a zig ah!"_ she sang

She couldn't take it any more she collapsed to the floor from her hysterical laughter, gasping for breath between her fits of giggling.

The doctor fell back onto the pilots seat holding his sides because they ached to much from laughing

"are you okay?" the doctor called over the music, still laughing.

" I'm not sure!" she giggled out

The doctor loosened his tie so he could breath a little better.

"thats it now we have to go see the spice girls in concert!" rose yelled over the song

Suddenly the music stopped. They both recovered from their laughing fits quickly.

Rose heard the monitor on the console switch on and peered over at it, the Doctor did the same.

"whats stopped the music" rose asked

"incoming message" the doctor said a bit too seriously

the gallifreyan writing disappeared from the screen and was replaced by a astonishing looking creature

it was definitely a humanoid male rose thought to herself, but definitely not human. it was one of the most beutiful creatures rose had ever seen. the creatures skin was glowing slightly and was changing colour, almost like a chameleon. it reminded rose of mixing colour dyes in water. not only that but the aliens eyes were glowing a feirce golden hue. rose was absolutely captivated by the beauty of the alien. she also couldn't help noticing he was draped in lavish clothing and covered head to toe in jewels and gold.

"my dear doctor!" the creature exclaimed in voice that was slightly authoritive but full of kindness and very friendly.

"Ah! Julu me old mate! how are you?!" the doctor answered in delight.

"very well my friend" Julu replied.

the doctor seemed to notice roses confusion

"Oh right, Julu this is rose tyler and rose this is his royal highness Julu of the golden Kerbgi system. But call him Julu, If uhhh… thats all right with you your highness?"

"Oh yes of course. Any … friend of the doctors is a friend of mine" he said with a smile "I am messaging you for an invitation my good friend, my blessed daughter Xiala is to be married in a few short days to the human explorer Jonan Archibald. she has fallen so deeply in love with him that she requested to be married as soon as possible!" the king exclaimed in almost disbelief.

"thats great to hear julu!, we will of course accept your offer and will be delighted to be there" the doctor said

"you and errr… ypor mate will be our special guests at this extraordinary event."

"oh no were not mates!" rose chirped in a little to quickly

"my apologies. as i was saying you shall be our special guests doctor for your services to my kingdom in the past."

" what were they?" rose asked curiously.

" oh uhh a horrible strain of parasites attacked the kerbji system awhile ago, they were Drearmold's. they travel in packs of a million or so and get inside your brain and screw around and eventually kill you by absorbing all the electrical activity of the brain. Horrible i know, so i stepped in to help out and shooed the little pests out of there.

"he saved millions of my citizens he is our saviour." Julu said honoured

rose could see the doctor go red a little. after these years travelling with him he had never really been thanked for all the people he saved. so it must been uncommon for people to treat him like this rose thought to herself.

"so doctor do you accept the invitation to this grand event?" the king asked

the doctor seemed a little reluctant. he didn't really want to be treated as a special guest he just wanted to be there to see that great moment in time with rose and have fun.

"of course we will your highness" rose replied before the doctor could refuse

"Thank you i am looking forward to meeting with you, goodbye for now my dear friends."

and with that the monitor switched off.

"so no spice girls then?" the doctor questioned.

"nah my mum took me to one of there concerts when i was a kid, maybe later. this seems more exiting don't you think?" rose said. she was starting to bounce on the balls of her feet getting exited. "i mean when do we get to be special guests at a royal wedding?!" she enthused.

"well…" the doctor began

"Oh come on really?" she said sarcastically

"never mind!" he said the doctor began running aroud the tardis console again pulling seemingly random leavers and banging buttons. until the tardis monitor switched on again showing what must be the kerbgi system.

"its beautiful!" rose gasped

on the monitor she could see 7 planets gathered around there bright shining suns, one blue, a smaller sun thats purple and an enormous sun in a minty green colour. but what was more fascinating were the planets. they looked like solid gold. all 7 were glowing with a piercing gold colour that made rose want to cry from there beauty, they very much resembled Julu's eyes.

"Kerbgi is the most peaceful system in the whole galaxy' the doctor began "there hasn't been a war in this system since 5 millennia ago unlessyou count the Drearmolds… anyway, the gold glow emanating from the planets is a reflective mineral that reflects light shone into it and changes the light colour to a beautiful gold hue. also even though the planets have three suns its a bit chilly due to the thicker atmosphere so i suggest you bring coat to the ceremony."the doctor said excitedly.

the doctor once more danced around the tardis operating every this and that until it landed with the classic thud.

the two raced towards the door like children about to enter a sweet shop.

"you ready?!" the doctor exclaimed

rose grinned at him. "royal wedding here we come!" she whooped

they both flung open the tardis doors and stepped out. It was a bit chilly like the doctor said, but that wasn't the first thing that got her attention.

rose went deep red.

the tardis was half way down the aisle and half way through the ceremony and EVERYONE was staring at them.

"Oh… sorry." the doctor said obviously embarrassed "Oopsie daisy's"

**A/N right there you go (sorry if that really sucked like i said i don't write)really sorry about how short it os sorry but im tired and need to go to school tomorrow. I might do another chapter but only if people are interested… see you laterz**


End file.
